Head mounted display (HMD) utilizes near-eye display technology to enlarge images on a micro display generated by a group of optical system (mainly composed of precise optical lens), and further projects the enlarged images to retina of eyes, so as to show large screen display effect to users. Because the shape of the head mounted display is similar to that of the glasses, the head mounted display is often named to be video glasses, which provides a product concept of portable home theater.
For most present products, the portability of head mounted display can be improved by plugging an earplug-style earphone thereunto via wires, which enables carry-on and portable concept of “home theater” to be commercialization. However, the audio effect of the earplug-style earphone is common. Also, the wire of the earplug-style earphone is exposed outside, which may cause the following problems.
The first problem is that the wires may be easily damaged due to redundancy of the wires of the earphone.
The second problem is that integrity and appearance of the product may be affected due to exposure of the wire of the earphone.
According to this, there is a need to provide a head mounted display, in which the earphone can be effectively coupled to the display device, thereby solving the problems caused by exposure of the wire of the earphone and also enhancing the integrity of the product.